marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Juggernaut
Cain Marko as main character content moved from Talk:Cain Marko (Earth-616) - see that page's revision history for August 26, 2011 through April 7, 2012 Please keep Cain Marko as the main character. He is DEFINITELY the most-known character to use the Juggernaut alias, NOT Piotr Rasputin. Piotr Rasputin only gained the powers of Juggernaut in Uncanny X-Men #542, which came out last week. In fact, he wasn't even called Juggernaut. He may not even be called Juggernaut the next issue, or in the future at all, so I hardly think he should be on the page at all yet. However, I will keep him under the Box section until the current story in Uncanny X-Men wraps up, and we have our answer. But again, please keep Cain Marko as the main character. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 21:53, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't realize you didn't want Colossus as the main, because we were editing at the same time, but I put all of the "Juggernaut" alternates back on the page. I figured that Colossus has his own discomb page, so I put all of the Juggernaut alternates and gave them their respective names. I also put the Cain Markos that were not Juggernaut in the "Other" category. I didn't put Piotr as the main character first, but if it's what the majority wants, why not let them have it? I also agree with your comment that it JUST happened and it will probably be changed (which is why I only put Juggernaut as an alias on Piotr's main page), but I have no problem changing it back immediately after we find-out we're right. :--Wazzirving 22:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving ::Yeah, I really don't see a need for Colossus to even be on this page, but I'll keep it for now. I did change his current alias on his main page however. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 22:16, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :::If we add Colossus (and we should. There are a few post-Schism covers with him still as Juggernaut), we should do it in a way similar to the Captain America page, with Colossus in a slot similar to Bucky-Cap's. Not him as the main character, but him as someone actively using it. And only the alternate Piotrs where he's been Juggernaut should be listed on the Juggernaut page. :::--GrnMarvl14 22:48, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Right. And that's (basically) how he is now. All I was saying is we don't 100% know (not yet, anyway) he will be called Juggernaut. Is it required for an avatar of the Cyttorak to be called so? And even if he is, once he's all fine and well afterwards, do we know he'll still go by the name? It seems to me like he'll be using it for an issue or two, and that's it. He'll be keeping the powers, but will he keep the alias..? --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 23:00, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::I agree. It can only be a year, at the most. Juggernaut is Cain Marko, just like Captain America is Steve Rogers, but it should reflect the current events. That also makes us look like a more organized website to have the changes posted first. ::::::--Wazzirving 03:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving :::::::I think we should list Marko as the main Juggernaut, like what happened in Venom disambiguation, where the page is dedicated to Eddie Brock and Flash Thompson, the current, is in others section :::::::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour 19:20, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I agree with ADour and Johnnybravo. Juggernaut page is so confusing and don't make sense Colossus as the main character put back in the old way this page Barruca 20:05, April 7, 2012 (UTC)